


Pink Hyacinths

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, post ep, theyre just a little fucking family broe!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: “Little Suou! Dance with me!”
Relationships: Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pink Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes im supplying more to the ulakatsumaya tag because SOMEONE has to write this ot3 /lh
> 
> on that note, no this is not smth new that i worked on, this was something that i wrote at 1am a few months back so i could go to sleep, i swear some day ill be able to continue writing my other fics but take this as a peace offering :')

Tatsuya didn't know what to expect when he walked through the door that evening, the teen walking into the apartment with a sigh and a tight hand on the strap of his school bag before pausing in the doorway at the sound that had inevitably reached him from within.

“Little Suou! Dance with me!” Ulala seemed to call from the opposite end of the room as Tatsuya confusedly shut the door behind him with his foot, the teen setting down the bag with an unamused expression as he began to stare at the old stereo that was sat on the only table in the living room. At the sound of Ulala calling for the teen, Maya and Katsuya looked to the door with light eyes.

“Oh! Welcome back Tatsu!” Maya called, a wide smile on her face as she gently held onto a somewhat flustered Katsuya, a much more relaxed and muted expression on his brother's face to contrast the much warmer expression of his beloved. Tatsuya noted the way they seemed to be caught in the middle of some sort of dance, an amused huff coming from the younger Suou as he found himself staring at the stereo again.

“We had a boombox?” Tatsuya was quick to ask, his voice just a tad louder than the music itself, leaving Ulala to playfully roll her eyes in false annoyance as she was seemingly ignored by the younger Suou. There was a glint in Tatsuya’s eyes that she noticed almost immediately, his amusement at getting a slight rise out of her leading her to click her tongue momentarily.

“ _YOU_ guys don't, but me and Ma-ya did!” Ulala answered energetically as Maya seemed to continue to awkwardly lead Katsuya in their pretty shoddy attempt at dancing, Katsuya especially struggling to keep up as Maya steadily got more energetic in her swaying.

“Katsu was baking! We thought itd be fun to dance around! You know, like in the movies!!” Maya announced excitedly, reeling her back for a moment to take a break himself and checking the oven as an excuse to gather his bearings a little and murmur about how it was mostly Maya and Ulala’s idea before peacefully being drawn back as the song shifted to something a little calmer.

Tatsuya seemed a little pleased with the answer, though was more caught off guard when Ulala came a bit closer with hands on her hips.

“Don’t you ignore me though Little Suou! Get over her and dance with me!” Ulala was quick to shout with a smile, the smile almost immediately being broken as Tatsuya hummed with another playful look in his eyes. She’s grown to hate that look now.

“You have a boyfriend. And a girlfriend.” Tatsuya noted as he looked back to the preoccupied Maya and Katsuya, the younger of the two brothers letting out a sharp, amused exhale and Katsuya struggled to keep up with a leading Maya, even going back and forth to an extent to get her to slow her movements so he could better mimic her.

He really was miserable at dancing….

“I’ve been dancing with them all day! Dance with your cool goth mom!!” Ulala called excitedly, Tatsuya calmly stretching his hands out towards her, eyes shut in complacency as she took the opportunity to pull him towards the kitchen with the other two and try and immediately fall into some sort of rhythm the best they could.

“Wow! I can't believe Tatsu can keep up more than you Katsu!”

“Ma-ya that was not necessary…”

“I am better at dancing than you aren’t I?”

_“Tatsuya.”_


End file.
